


Midnight Fun

by Northern_Kitsune



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, French Kissing, Insomnia, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Surprise Kissing, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Kitsune/pseuds/Northern_Kitsune
Summary: Mute can't sleep and Smoke decides to help him out.





	Midnight Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by one of my friends! It took awhile to write this out as I've never wrote lewds like that before. I hope you like it!

Mute jolted awake while breathing heavily. “Fuck…” He mumbled as he took a deep breath to calm himself. Was...was he really having a wet dream about that Idiot James? He looked under the covers, Looking down at his arousal that was straining against the fabric of his boxers.  _ Shit  _ he thought. He really was. He glanced over at Smoke who was still asleep in his bed  _ thankfully _ . Mute glanced down at his problem, debating if he should take care of it now or just sleep it off. His better judgement said to sleep it off. No way was he going to give Smoke the satisfaction that he jerked off to him AND had a wet dream about him.

Mute sighed as he laid down to try to sleep but the throbbing of his arousal when it rubbed against the bed definitely kept him awake. Mute gave a defeated sigh as he sat up. He couldn't sleep like this. Maybe he could distract himself till his problem went away? Mute nodded to himself as he propped his pillow up before laying back on it. He then pulled the covers over his head as he went on his phone. Even if it was Smoke, he was still going to be courteous to his roommate and not wake him up with the light of his phone screen.

Mute pulled up his notes on the latest project he was working on, A new modification to his jammer to increase its range. He figured it would be more helpful on missions. As he was typing away on his phone, Adding more ideas to his notes, His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar loud and obnoxious voice.

“Oi marky mark! Little late to be up innit?” Smoke snickered as he sat up from his bed. Little did Mute know, He was up the whole time. Smoke usually slept like a rock but When your hearing your roommate moan out your name in his sleep, How could you not wake up to that?

“Can’t sleep” Mute said quickly as he kept scrolling, trying to keep reading. He silently cursed his luck that Smoke was awake now.

“Yeah? Why’s that?” Smoke asked with a smirk, wondering what reason Mute would give him. “Insomnia Obviously.” Mute replied sharply as his eyes stayed on his phone screen, He didn't want to see the source of his current issue right now.

“So It’s not because of the fact that you were moaning my name earlier?” Mute froze as he heard what Smoke said, dropping his phone before cursing under his breath as he peeked his head out from under the covers, glaring at the male from across the room. “No!” Mute snapped at him before going back to pick up and look at his phone.

“I feel like your lying to me luv. Shall we see if it’s true?” Smoke snickered as he got up, the bed creaking under him.

“Don’t you fucking dare James or I will end you tonight!” Mute snapped as he looked over at…at an empty bed? He gave a confused look till something landing on him. That got his attention.

Smoke was sitting on the young brit with a huge grin on his face. No doubt it was because Smoke could feel Mute’s arousal twitching under his ass. To test his luck, he decided to ‘Innocently’ press his hips down and grind a little. A muffled groan escaped the young brit’s lips as he smacked Smoke’s leg.

"The fuck are you doing??" Mute hissed at him as he kept glaring. Why did this have to happen?

“Thought you needed some help Marky Mark” Smoke grinned as he snactched Mute’s phone away, taking a peek at what he was reading. “Really? No porn at all mate? How boring...Looks like you do need my help.”

“How about you fuck off you prick! Give me back my phone!” Mute growled as he sat up to take his phone away from Smoke. Smoke just smirked as he tossed Mute’s phone onto the floor with a thud. “Whoops sorry Marky Mark.” Smoke chuckled.

“I’m going to kill you, you fuc-mmfh!?" His words were cut off as Smoke suddenly leaned forward, his lips crashing into the others, their teeth awkwardly clicking together from smoke’s impationess. The kiss was aggressive as he hungrily devoured Mute's lips. His hands grabbed Mute’s wrists and pushed him back down, pinning him down successfully.

Mute’s eyes widen as Smoke sloppily kissed him, tongue licking his lips and teeth, trying to enter his mouth but he wasn’t going to give him the pleasure of letting him have his way. Mute struggled and tried to flail about, hoping to knock Smoke off him or at least loosen his grip on his wrists. Smoke responded with him pressing his hips down into the other, grinding on him more as he flailed about.

The friction was enough to make Mute gasp as Smoke took his shot and kissed him deeper this time, their teeth bumping together again. His tongue was eagerly exploring and tasting all it could before playing with the other’s soft tongue. A playful battle of dominance ensured as they both moaned into the kiss. Mute stopped struggling and pushed his hips into Smoke more, making a needy moan as his arousal was strongly present and straining against the fabric of his boxers. Smoke chuckled as he broke the kiss, he was in the same situation as well as hs arousal was already poking out from his boxers

“Let’s have some fun Mark. I'm sure it'll even help with your Insomnia.”

“Shut it. Your annoying when you talk." Mute huffed as he turned his head, looking away as he blushed.

"You know you love me." Smoke snickered as he kissed Mute’s cheek before playfully biting his bottom lip and tugging on it.

“Stop talking and make your mouth useful yeah? Like here.” Mute said as he thrusted his hips up, getting more pleasurable friction, making him bite his bottom lip to stifle a moan. He wanted more.

“Only If you return the favor mate. Better yet wanna bet?” Smoke gave a big grin as he sat back on Mute’s hips, Slowly grinding his hips down into him. his hands released Mute’s wrists and placed them on his chest for balance.

Mute raised a brow before smirking back up at Smoke. “What kind of bet?” Mute secretly loved these games that James and him would play. Last time they tried to see who could cum the most, Luckily it was a tie but the pleasure was so worth it.

“Simple mate! We suck each other off and whoever cums first has to bottom? Sounds good yeah?” Smoke said with an eager look. “Course I’ll win with my legendary stamina! I can’t wait to have my dick buried in your arse Mark.” Smoke snickered.

“Alright, I’m in. And your forgetting that it’ll be my cock in your arse.” Mute shot back as he got comfortable.

Smoke slid his boxers off while chuckling, releasing his aching hard on before sliding Mute’s boxers off as well. Sure Mute had him beat in girth but smoke had him beat in length by a half inch.

Smoke straddled Mute,lowering his hips so the tip of his cock poking his cheek. the brit chuckled as he opened his mouth engulfing Mute’s cock in warm,wet heat. Mute let out a moan, slightly distracted by the warmth of Smoke’s mouth before getting to work. He gave soft kisses all over Smoke’s dick before dragging his soft tongue all over.

Smoke made a muffled moan in response as he took Mute deeper into his mouth, tongue rubbing the underside of his dick. HIs tongue rubbed and tasted all over his cock, noting the slight salty taste and the texture. His favorite thing to lick was this one vein that pulsed on his tongue every time he brushed over it.

Mute chuckled at Smoke’s eagerness to make him cum. He then licked his lips before taking Smoke all the way down his throat. Not having a gag reflex made taking him down so much easier, Plus he knew Smoke wouldn’t last long in his throat. Smoke let out a groan, Mute was doing all the things he loved. Deepthroating him, his tongue caressing all it could with his mouth being full. Mute was humming a little, making his throat vibrate and close around smoke’s dick more.

His self restraint was slowly fading as Mute reached up and started to gently massage his sac. Small deep circles was all Mute was doing yet Smoke felt his eyes roll back a little from the double sensation as he moaned, Mute’s cock slipping out of his mouth.

“Mmmh….Fucking hell….Mark...I’m not going to...mmhg! Last long!” Smoke moaned as he thrusted his hips down, shoving his cock deeper into Mute’s mouth as he started to fuck it.

Mute made a muffled moan as he took it all without a struggle, taking his cock down his throat all with ease yet the male’s balls hitting his face was slightly annoying. His hands were still playing with Smoke’s sac, adding more pressure till he felt them tighten up.

Smoke grunted as he slammed his dickdown, all the way down into Mute’s mouth, As far as he could go as he came. “Fuck….Drink it all!” He said with a shiver as his body rode out the climax.

Mute struggled to swallow it as it was already overflowing in his mouth, cum was leaking out of his already full mouth. He got most of it down before it started to come out his nose. That was more than enough now as he shoved smoke off him, coughing as he took deep breaths, cum was running down his nose and chin.

“You fucking prick! Ever heard of being courteous to your partner??” Mute coughed a little as he glared at smoke.

Smoke just gave a big grin while rubbing the back of his head. “Ah sorry mate, your mouth was too good again. Let me make it up to you since I lost the bet.” He said as he straddled Mute once again.

Mute raised a brow but then smiled at was Smoke was going to do. “Let me have some fun first since you came down my throat and shit.” Mute said as he suddenly shoved two fingers into Smoke’s mouth.

“Suck’em James. Get them all nice and wet for me.” Smoke nodded as he slid his tongue cross those digits, thoroughly tasting them as he coated them with his saliva. Mute shivered at the sensation of his friend sucking and swirling his tongue around his fingers. His tongue was soft and wet and was making Mute even more turned on as he heard Smoke’s needy, muffled moans.

Once they were wet enough, he slid them out of his mouth and wasted no time going down to tease his entrance. Smoke moaned as he held onto mute, his hole already twitching from the slight simulation.

“Seems someone is eager to get their ass pounded already.” Mute chuckled as his finger kept circling the tight ring of muscle, pushing into it lightly before circling again.

“Having fun down th--Oh Fuck!” Smoke gasped out, throwing his head back as he felt not one but two fingers enter him at once. The sudden strech, even with spit covered fingers made a rather pleasnt burn but Smoked loved a little pain during sex and Mute knew it. It was obvious that he liked it from how he was already grinding his hips down into those fingers.

Mute slide his fingers in and out, matching the rhythm of Smoke’s grinding. His fingers twisted and curled until they found his sweet spot. Mute chuckled as he pressed and rubbed that special bundle of nerves.

Smoke arched his back as needy moans escaped his lips. He was already panting and drooling from the sensation. His spent cock slowly came back to life as Mute fingered him, stretching out his hole and played with his sweet spot. “Fucking hell….Mark...I-I nghh….Need you..!” Smoke whined, brown eyes looking down at his friend with a needy look.

“Beg a little more and Maybe I’ll fuck you like you want.” Mute said with a cocky smirk, thrusting his fingers deeper into Smoke as he cried out.

“Shove your cock in my arse and fuck me already!” Smoke growled out, pushing his hips down onto those fingers.

Mute chuckled as he withdrew his fingers. Smoke let out a whine as he felt rather empty but soon gasped at the sudden warmth at his entrance. Mute was already lining himself up and thrusted up a little, barely sinking the tip into him.

“F-Fuck….I need more…” Smoke moaned as he slammed his hips down, taking all of Mute into him at once. He didn't waste any time as his hips went back up before slamming back down on that length.

“Oh shit!” Mute cursed, grabbing onto Smoke’s hips.The sudden warmth and tightness engulfing  
his cock and Smoke’s impatient pace caught him off guard. If he wasn’t careful, he would cum very soon.

Smoke didn’t care as he rode Mute with eagerness. rolling his hips forward to give attention to his sweet spot. Precum was already leaking out of his tip and on to Mute’s stomach. He was chasing his own pleasure as the bed below them squeaked from the intensity. All Mute could do was hold on for the ride and try not to cum too soon.

He threw his head back onto his pillow, mouth open as lustful moans came out of his mouth along with some babbling pleas and whines. Smoke just moved faster with that encouragement from his partner. How could you not when all your hearing is “F-Fuck...” and “More...Please more!” While he has a death grip on your hips? Skin slapping and wet noises fill the air as Smoke fucked himself on Mute’s dick and Mute loved it when Smoke was like this. Unfortunately He was reaching his limit already. “J-James ...Ngh!...Gunn...Gunna Cum!” Mute said as he started to thrust his hips into the other’s, now chasing his own climax.

“Fill me up Mark! I-I...Ngh Need it!” Smoke said as he leaned down, arms wrapping around his neck as his lips crashed against Mute’s. That was the final straw for both of them as they both released their loads. Mute thrusting up as he filled smoke’s ass with his cum while Smoke covered Mute’s chest and stomach with his.

Both were breathing heavily while riding out their orgasms, Smoke rested his head on Mute’s as his body twitched a little. Once calmed down, Smoke chuckled as he sat back up. “If that doesn't help you sleep, I don't know what wi--Oh you cheeky bastard.” Smoke said as he huffed, Mark was already asleep and was snoring softly.

Smoke just smirked as he got off Mute and laid on his side, arms wrapped around him. He could deal with the clean up in the morning as payback for falling asleep during their intimate moment.


End file.
